vestellafandomcom-20200216-history
Ellery
Ellery is a quaint forest town east of Bristol, in Esparrus. The town is built around Silva Garden- a large patch of magic soil where plants grow around ten times their normal size. An enormous, ancient tree marks the center of Silva Garden, and is revered by many as an effigy of Silva herself. The surrounding area of the garden contains an assortment of huge fruits and vegetables which feed the entire town. The produce does not, however, survive when taken from Ellery. Most Ellerites are vegetarian, including the firbolg tribe which inhabits the eastern side of town. Elf mayor Othorion Thelynn oversees the town. Notable People Vance Vance is a handsome human paladin with fiery, red hair. Once one of the most powerful warriors in Esparrus, he has now fallen terminally ill. He retired from his post as a town guard in Bristol, and moved to Ellery to live with his partner Gilgrik. After The Battle at Fellrock, Vance will help Vavith ease into the position of captain of Bristol for about a month, and then retire back to his home here in Ellery. Lidora Lidora is the guard chief in Ellery. She is tall for a halfling, with a white streak in her hair. She can be snarky- especially with adventurers. The protection of Othorion and the people of Ellery is her career, and her main focus in life. Her right hands are gnome Xalben- who says "yo" a lot, halfling Pankas- who is rather ugly and sucks up to Lidora any chance he gets, and elf Darzira- who is loud and eager to work. The latter two guards accompanied the party to the Vellet Spire to deal with infected worgs. Alvaerelle Not exactly a resident of Ellery, Alvaerelle lives in and wanders the surrounding forest instead. An elf who lived through The Grey, she has had no shortage of time to master the druidic Circle of the Moon. In doing so, though her existence goes totally unknown by most, she has become one of the most powerful people in Esparrus. Enra Greenleaf studied under Alvaerelle for decades, before finally setting off to acquire wisdom of her own. Alvaerelle participated in The Battle at Fellrock, saving many lives and downing many infected. Her Darkness Spellstone was instrumental in stopping the queen parasite for good. Town Bulletin Board ✔ Fellrock Guard Tower Invaded by Monsters! "The town of Fellrock is offering 50 gold each to any adventurers (max payout of 250 gold) who participate in the clearing out of our guard tower! We have been losing livestock, and one of our (apparently retired) guards heard grunting and banging around in the guard tower. See mayor Ella for details/payment!" Although she missed the clearing of the guard tower, Enra met Mars and Ivan and began her first adventure because of this very post. For the recap of the mission check out the Fellrock entry! ⛶ Autumn Pie Baking Contest! - 500g Grand Prize! "The annual event is back again! Will Fayled claim her fifteenth consecutive win? Maybe someone else will- could it be you!? Only 10g to enter! Not much of a cook? 10g to be a guest judge- now that's a great gig! See Zefelle to sign up!" Fayled did it again. Maybe next year? ⛶ Need Special Help, Pays Well “I have a certain need. If you are someone who won’t get killed, visit my home quickly. The job ain’t bad, just heaving lifting, man. Excellent pay you deserves. So come do it! 1/4" posted by Barclay The party has not yet taken on this quest. ⛶ Need Help Finding Rare Flower for Girlfriend "I've seen it in the forest around town, but I can't remember where. It would mean the world to me if someone was willing to help. I'll pay what I can." posted by Lukas The party has yet to take on this quest. Other Notable Things The Vellet Spire The Vellet Spire reaches about 100 feet into the air, in the forest to the west of town. On a job from Othorion the party headed to this spire, which they had noticed on the way into town from Bristol. Another dead hippogriff was clung to the top of the spire, with the same black, shiny horn growing from its back. The party defeated some Nilbogs (weird, magic goblins) on the way to the spire. Just outside of it they met up with Walnut for the first time. He had wandered into Ellery and heard that the party had some knowledge of the infected creatures. Inside, along with Pankas and Darzira, the party used a bomb to ambush some worgs that were devouring a horse. Traveling further into the cave they found a smaller path that branched off to the left. Following it, they found a would-be entrance to The Under, but the gith was nowhere to be found. He had likely left due to the worgs and the resulting lack of use of the door. A second group of worgs was found by the party, and promptly dispatched. Othorion paid the party fifty gold each, as promised. Relationship with the Party Prior to events of the campaign, Enra already had a fairly good relationship with Ellery. She is known in town to be a druid, as she would often help when illness spread or during a poor growing season. Her shapeshifting and personal life are not known to the general population, however. At present, the rest of the party has a positive reputation in town as well, due to their aiding in the clearing out of the infected worgs and word of their efforts in The Battle at Fellrock. Vance is an ally of the party as well. Loose Ends Aside from the missions on the town board, nothing is currently on the party's radar and in need of further investigation in Ellery. Vance's health is declining, but it seems even magic cannot cure him.